


the rush before we touch.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek wakes one night to the sound of Stiles pacing, he assumes that Stiles is trying to brainstorm some ideas for work.  </p>
<p>He's not wrong about the brainstorming, but what Stiles is thinking about has less to do work and way more to do with vows.</p>
<p>written for the prompt "things you said that I wasn't meant to hear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rush before we touch.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt by a nonny, who asked for "things you said that I wasn't meant to hear" + Sterek. title from the song [Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9e9NSMY8QiQ) by Tegan & Sara.

Derek hardly ever falls asleep in front of the television. But it's been a long day, filled with running errands, fielding a dozen calls from Laura about wedding preparations, fixing a leaky pipe in the kitchen and going on a grocery run with Stiles when it occurred to both of them that their fridge contained nothing but condiments and beer. While his eyes had been a little tired when they'd collapsed on the couch to watch TV, he'd been certain that he'd be able to stay awake long enough to watch at least one episode of The X-Files, if not two. 

When he jolts awake, the television is dark and he's the only one on the couch. His mouth is dry and his eyes feel even more leaden than before. He has absolutely no idea what time it is and he steps into the kitchen, both to check a clock and to gulp down some water before going to sleep somewhere far more comfortable than their sagging couch. 

It's while he's drinking a glass of water that he tunes in to the noise coming form upstairs. It's muffled but repetitive, occasionally interrupted by tiny thuds. It's a sound he recognizes all too well, but it's been a long time since he's heard Stiles pacing at two o'clock in the morning. 

The pacing continues as Derek pads up the stairs. After a few moments, he realizes that Stiles is muttering as well. It's possible that he's just trying to come up with some ideas for an article but somehow, Derek doubts that. Stiles is more apt to do his brainstorming during the day and write furiously at night, long after Derek has gone to sleep. 

The door to Stiles' office is open a crack and the light is on. By the time Derek reaches it, he can hear what Stiles is saying clear as day. Before he knocks, he stops for a moment, just to listen. If Stiles _is_ in brainstorming mode, it's always best to leave him alone until his mind has stopped working at triple the normal speed. 

"Fuck," Stiles mumbles. That's followed by a loud crumple of paper and a muted thud. "Alright, different approach. Where did that list go?" There's a quick rustling, after which Stiles clears his throat loudly. 

"Okay. Uh. The first time I met you, I thought you were going to kill me and hide my body in a tree. Wait, no, that won't work." There's a slashing sound, which Derek knows to be a pen cutting across paper, before Stiles speaks again. 

"The first time I saw you, I... no, can't say that, Dad will _kill_ me."

Derek bites back a laugh, just as he raises his hand to knock. But before his knuckles can touch wood, Stiles clears his throat once more and takes a deep breath, like he's about to dive underwater. 

"When we first met, you looked like some kind of Greek god and enjoyed lurking in the woods." 

This time, Derek can't hold himself back. He bursts out laughing, leaning heavily against the wall. A few seconds later, the door flies open. Stiles' cheeks are bright pink and he's holding a scrap of paper in his hand, upon which Derek can see a number of sentences that have been viciously crossed out. 

"Oh God, how much did you hear?" he asks, tossing the paper behind him. "Please say you just got here and you're laughing for a totally unrelated reason." Derek just shakes his head, prompting Stiles to groan dramatically and step back into the office. 

"I didn't think you were going to wake up for a few more hours," he says, leaning back against his cluttered desk. There are crumpled up pieces of paper scattered across the entire room and there's a puddle of ink drying in one corner, beside the shattered remnants of a pen. 

"I'm sorry," Derek says. "I didn't mean to listen in." 

"It's fine," Stiles shrugs. "It's not like you overheard the actual vows. I haven't even figured out the first sentence yet." 

"You don't have to worry about them so much," Derek says, stepping closer and rubbing his thumb along Stiles' cheek. There are tiny bags underneath Stiles' eyes and the wedding is still a week away. 

"I know," Stiles sighs, rubbing a hand down his face before settling it on Derek's hip. "I just want them to sound right." Derek knows that nothing he can say will make things any easier so instead he leans down and presses a kiss against Stiles' mouth. It's supposed to be quick but as he's pulling away, Stiles' teeth tug against his bottom lip.

Suddenly, it's a little easier for Derek to keep his eyes open. 

"Have you written yours yet?" Stiles murmurs, bumping his nose against Derek's. 

"Maybe," Derek says, unable to stop his mouth from twitching into a smirk. He does have them written, but the only physical copy of them is with Laura, so that there's zero chance of Stiles accidentally stumbling across them early. 

"Can I have a preview? It's only fair, since you heard me." Stiles' fingers are creeping underneath the hem of Derek's shirt and it's all Derek can do to actually give Stiles an answer.

"Well, here's a hint. The words _Greek god_ don't show up at any point." 

"Asshole," Stiles says fondly, pinching Derek's hip before sliding his hand back under Derek's shirt. "I was just trying to tell it like it is." 

"Is? Present tense?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow and a smile. He'd be laughing if it weren't for the fact that Stiles' other hand has dropped to fiddle with the button on Derek's jeans. 

"Present tense," Stiles says with a nod, popping the button open. Even though he's grinning, Derek recognizes the look Stiles has in his eyes, the look that has nearly gotten them into trouble on so many occasions. Stiles tilts his head up for another kiss, this one longer than the last. By the time they pull away again, Derek's lips are swollen and he's wondering if Stiles would let him sweep everything off the desk so that they don't have to go to the bedroom. He's sure that there's a bottle of lube hidden in one of the drawers. 

"Want me to prove that I mean it?" Stiles asks, voice raspy, pupils dark. Derek knows that Stiles isn't lying to him, but he's also never been one for letting such an incredible opportunity slip through his fingers. 

"Yeah," he murmurs, running his mouth along the line of Stiles' jaw. "Prove it." 

As it turns out, Stiles is completely fine with sweeping everything off his desk. Even better, he has lube stashed only a few inches away, on the nearest bookshelf. 

"I knew there was a reason I was marrying you," Derek says, coating his fingers with lube before setting the bottle aside. 

"And here I thought it was because of my way with words," Stiles replies, shifting closer to the edge of the desk and wrapping his legs around Derek's waist. 

"That's just a bonus," Derek murmurs, leaning forward to swallow Stiles' gasp as he presses his first finger inside. 

It's just one of many bonuses that come with marrying Stiles. Derek hopes that he'll continue to discover new ones for the rest of his life

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
